


Siren Awakened

by Crimson_Gemini



Category: Sirens (UK)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Work In Progress, mature for later chapters, mostly safe for work, will change tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Gemini/pseuds/Crimson_Gemini
Summary: Celestius is a mostly anti social girl of 18 if it was not for her 4 other childhood friends. They are what keep her going and are everything shes not :attractive,charismatic,ect. little did she now that she was more like them if not more. Celestius likes to work with clay its her greatest passion in life until one day when it came to life. from then on her life began a downward spiral of daemons chasing her wanting to capture her for her ability and having the weight of a prophecy on her shoulders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N this is the first time I have ever uploaded any of my works or have ever really got the courage to. I hope that you like what I have written(and will write). I you have any positive criticism it is much appreciated and welcomed. thank you :D

It was a dank, windy night fit for lazing around within ones home warm and safe. If only it was that way for me but I suppose that happens in these types of dreams. I was striding through the grassy field amid the sparsely scattered daisies and wildflowers that encircled the haunting house atop the hill. The dew made the midnight blue sleeping gown I wore grow damp and cling to my bare legs. Little brown spurs attached themselves to the helm slightly irritating my skin atop my lower thighs. I aimlessly wondered my only source of light was the moonbeams that were able to escape the confines of the heavy ominous gray clouds that swirled overhead, wispy in their nature but thick in others. 

 

Everything seemed hazy like a film or filter had slid in place over my eyes I suppose that is just how dreams are not reality though some people would argue. A sluggish feeling coursed through my veins like thick molasses, and time seemed to slow to a trickle. Distorted, the great white ash tree that grew wildly next to the mansion, twisted upon itself the ivory branches inverting, contorting and shifting. Confused, I thought I had seen figures amid the writhing tree truck and the wildly thrashing branches. In some areas it was a naked looking woman others a nude man, various ages then abruptly it stopped and maintained its original shape. I stepped forward crossing the distance if the great tree, hesitantly placing a palm to the thick trunk. The surprisingly smooth soft skin of the tree gave the impression of a peach's smoothness and if i looked closely I could visibly see faint waves rise off it. 

 

Then in the split second that it took for me to close my eyes the tree collapsed in a fall of ash to the bumpy grassy ground. An from the black ash arose a figure firstly the figure had to real shape but as time progressed it formed that of a man clothed in tunic part black silken ribbons around his chest to his hips, a pair of dark red leather trousers, atop that he wore a floor length cloak that seemed made of glinting metallic feathers on the outer side, while trimmed in glinting gold-red. His face was horribly scared on the left side of his face as if someone had taken a statue made from the Angels above and decided to take a knife to the left side of his face, brutally. What helped redeem his other worldly beauty was his eyes, they were the purest shade of sea blue amid the nightmare of his face. An as he stared at me from my now more prominent distance tendrils of billowy shadowy smoke drifted from him. 

 

I felt truly transfixed, a roaring wave of equal parts fear and fascination engulfed me. Somehow with everything in me I just knew he was dangerous, like a wild lion stalking his prey or a wolf hunting in a pack I imagine this is how that feeling felt. It was exhilarating the adrenaline that came from facing this exotic creature never had I felt more alive. In a slow calculated movement that snapped me from my trance, the figure reached out a shadowed hand. 

 

"Awaken and find me ,Shadai",.His voice was deep with gravelly undertones from misuse but held a hints of rugged sensuality. 

 

A shrieked scream sounded in the distance from the mansion as windows busted out ward showering the air, decorating like shards of glittering diamonds followed by demonic sounding roars that shook the very foundations of the surrounding land. He then embraced me, the scent of roses and ozony thunderstorms assaulted my sensitive nose. 

 

"They will find you soon,Shadai, but first you must awaken. Go!." He growled, turning his face to the side to snarl viciously like a great beast up to the mansion, dark blood red veins appeared from the corners of his eyes to the edges of his high aristocratic cheekbones and his eyes became liquid black with gold catlike pupils. 

 

Then he whispered something that I could not catch as the rain and wind finally let loose upon the ground, a raging tempest. And then he pushed me as I fell what felt like a deepening drop my world faded black and I saw him turn and a pair of inky dark starlit wings the color of metallic steel transformed from the cloak on his broad back. 

 

************ 

 

I awoke in a tangle of damp bed sheets, my comforter long since failing the battle to cover me against the cool chill of the late October weather. Shivering, I reached across to my bedside table for my furry jacket hoping to subside my chattering teeth.  
Sleep still clung to my eyes as did the remnants of the recent dream-mare. I have had these types of dreams since i was a small kid, though the tree would become a animal like a pony, a rabbit or a wolf. It would slowly progress until eventually it took the form of the current male. Though he had been hazy to see but ever since I became 17, mature in some cultures, he became the crystal clear beautiful horrendous creature that I secretly confusingly coveted. To this day I have never learned his name or why he has haunted my dreams with his shadowy being. In my opinion with each encounter we have had, he seemed ... lonely, bone burrowing lonely. More often than not I could feel it permeate the air causing great sorrow in my heart and soul. The landscape changed frequently from time to tie sometimes we meet in a ocean beach with sand the color of liquid silver, or a vast forest through the only recurring one was the mansion and the tree would be in each dream. He was my secret addiction one that on my spare time I drew and once sculpted with clay, which was a hobby of mine that I enjoyed especially on winter cold days like these. More often than not my hands would be stained with paint, clay, or darkened with charcoal shavings and I would forget to wash them so I would often walk in public thus. 

 

I heard a loud banging on my bedroom door then the jiggle of the door handle 

 

" Come on!," a muffled voice from behind the door yelled a musical tilt to it."Wake up you lazy ass." 

 

I groaned, still very extremely sleepy but not wanting to get up at 7:30 for school. But I did not want to risk the wrath of one Ivory Morrigan. So I rolled over and walk-skipped to the door to open it, the cold evident on my bare feet. Walking to the restroom, I flipped on the overhead lights while I heard the bouncing of the bed mattress as someone dropped on it. 

 

"About damn time," grumbled Ivory,"You were supposed to be up 30 minutes ago." 

 

The sound of running filled the interior of the room along with Ivory's complaining. I smiled washing my face with the room temperature water scrubbing slightly loving how it woke me up quickly and rejuvenated my senses. Dabbing my face I walked back into the room before going to the closet for a black long sleeve shirt, socks and blue jeans. 

 

"Not everyone takes hours to get ready," I say, sitting down on the bed next to her my body slightly off kilter due to the dip on bed that she made. 

 

She gasped in indignation ," I do not take hours!. This face is naturally gorgeous, it's my hair that needs work."She finished lamely, a pout on her already pouty lips.. 

 

I look at her skeptical as I gestured at her face, hair and body. We both knew that while she did have a amazing natural face she still applied a significant amount of make up on and that not only did she take forever on her hair, she also scrutinized her outfit down to the smallest accessory, she was her worst critic. Ivory was a small petite girl of 17 with a hourglass body type and a cherubim heart shaped face complimented by high cheekbones. She hated her eyes which were slightly tilted at the edges from a distant member in her family line who was Asian. They were the color of mossy green that darkened or lightened due to her emotions. I tell her repeatedly that they were beautiful and way better that lame ordinary brown. Ivory was by far most beautiful also very short friend that I have ever had the pleasure to have. While others have came and went in my 17 years, for as long as I could recollect she has always a constant in my life. My first scrapped knee, first fight (to which she beat some serious ass), first crush and ect, she was my true sistah from anotha mista. 

 

I stood up and walked to the vanity to brush my hair, also checking to see if I had any eye trash 'cause you know that is attractive. 

 

Sighing happily I turned to her arms out spread out and my head tilted back. 

 

"Voila, I am done. Let's be off!", I say reaching out for my plain heavy school back when a tut'ing stopped me before I could swing the strap over my shoulder. I looked back at her noticing that she now held a eyeliner curler and a little black tube that concealed dark red lipstick. She help them up like mini weapons of mass destruction, a truly sinister smile curved on her pixie face. 

 

"There's no way you leaving this here abode without the war paint."She growled, uncapping the tube then swirling the pigment up."So pucker up, princess. We gonna give you a little touch up!" 

 

Ivory came at me cackling even as I cowered at the door like the soon to be dead chick in some bad horror movie. Oh I was royally screwed was my last thought as Ivory descended upon me, a mad look in her eyes. I swear my life flashed before my eyes.


End file.
